One Sign Can Change Your Life
by xxActressgirlxx
Summary: Alex Justin and Max are getting news that will cause them to start their lives all over again. What's the news and how will they react. READ AND FIND OUT!
1. The Signs

_One Sign Can Change Your Life_

_Chapter One- The Signs_

It was June 14th and it was the last day of school at Tribeca Prep. Alex was finishing her freshman year. Max was finishing his 7th grade year. And Justin was finishing his junior year. Once again Alex's yearbook was filled with autographs, and Justin mostly had teachers' autographs and his best friend Zeke's.

When the final bell rang everyone burst into the hallways and was out the door in a flash. Alex, Harper, Dean, Justin, Zeke, and Max all walked out together and towards the Waverly sub station.

They headed inside but Alex couldn't help but stop and look into the window. "What?!" she exclaimed. Justin, Max, Harper, Dean, and Zeke all came back out and noticed a 'For Sale' sign in the front window. "What are mom and dad thinking?"

Alex ran inside. "Wow I… I can't believe it why is there For Sale sign in our front window, there's gotta be a mistake." Justin said. He turned to a man that looked like he was from a real state company. "Excuse me there's got be a mistake here why's there a For Sale sign in our window?"

"Oh you're right there is a mistake here, I'm Sorry." The man took down the sign and left. Justin turned to his friends.

"See? It was all a misunderstanding." The man came back over.

"Uh dude?" Dean said pointing to the window. Justin turned to the window and there in the place of the For Sale sign, was a sign that read 'Sold.'

"I'm gonna go see if Alex is okay." Dean said running into the Waverly Sub Station.

"Uh Mom why's there a For Sale sign in the window?" Alex asked her Mom.

"Hey Alex you okay?" Dean said coming up from behind her. Alex put her finger up shushing him.

"Okay, look I want you to go get your brothers before I tell you."

"No Mom, tell me now."

"Alright, listen honey, we're… we're moving." Teresa said disappointing her daughter. Alex was shocked.

"Wh…What?! But why do we have to move… What…What's wrong with New York? With Waverly Place? I…I…I mean all my friends are here!" Alex said so loud everyone in the Sub Station could hear and Justin, Harper, Max, and Zeke came in.

"We're moving?!" Justin and Max said in unison.

"Mom C'mon where can we possibly move that's better than New York?" Alex exclaimed.

"Uh… I think I should wait till your father's here to tell you that. It… It's kind of big."

"How big?" Alex asked. It seems she was hit the hardest considering she loved her reputation and all her friends here, and didn't want to have to start all over.

"Pretty big. Listen why don't you guys just go hang out and enjoy your time together, before we leave." Teresa said.

"When's that?" Alex asked. Justin and Max felt no need to step in considering Alex was asking all the questions before they had the chance.

"T… Two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" Alex, Justin, and Max all said in unison.

"Mom where are we going?" Alex asked demanding an answer. Everyone stared at Mrs. Russo.

**A/N: Hope you liked it I'll try to update soon. I think I'll really stick with this because even just in this first chapter I got very into the emotion! R&R!**


	2. Good News And Bad News

It was summer vacation on the Gold Coast. Everyone had just gotten out of school and everyone had plans. Cleo Setori, Emma Gilbert, and Rikki Chadwick all had plans to just relax all summer, and spend time with their boyfriends, Lewis, Ash, and Zane. The six of them were walking towards the Juicenet, when they noticed a 'Sold' sign in a front yard.

"Hey isn't that Charlottes house?" Rikki asked hopefully.

"Yah it is. I guess she's moving. I wonder where to." Cleo answered.

"Oh yeah I heard she was moving to America." Emma said.

"Hmm. I wonder who's moving in." Lewis said.

"Well that's a mystery I don't want to find out. Ever." Rikki said.

"Why?" Zane asked Rikki.

"Remember when Charlotte moved in she was nothing but trouble. And then she went and turned herself into a mermaid."

"I'm with Rikki on this one we need to keep our distances we can't have anyone else, we don't know, finding out our secret." Emma said.

"She's right we need to keep our distances from them." Cleo agreed.

"C'mon we don't even know if these people have kids." Ash pointed out.

Everyone laughed at how paranoid they'd been. They all kept walking towards the Juicenet.

(One week later)

Emma walked into the Juicenet and walked toward all her friends. She sat down next to Ash and kissed him. "Hey guys I found out a few things about that family moving into Charlotte's house."

"Like What?" Cleo asked.

"Well their last name's Russo, and there are three kids, Alex, Justin, and Max." Emma said staring at her friends faces. "Justin's supposedly 17, Alex is 15 and Max is 12."

"So all boys?" Rikki said.

"Not exactly, Alex is a girl, and there moving in next week."

"Ugh just what we need another new girl." Rikki said.

"You know Rikki I remember maybe a year and a half ago you were the new girl." Lewis said.

"Yes but I'm not new anymore because I've been here for a year and a half, like you said." Lewis just rolled his eyes, and put his arm around Cleo.

"Well I'm bored, who wants to go for a swim?" Cleo asked.

"I'm in." Rikki said.

"Me too." Emma said.

The girls swam to Mako where they me up with Lewis, Ash, and Zane. They talked for about thirty minutes, and then went back to the Gold Coast where they spent pretty much the rest of the day on the beach.

"So what do you want to do the rest of the day?" Lewis asked.

"Not think about the Reeso's" Rikki answered.

"Russo's." Emma corrected.

"Whatever. I thought we finally caught a break when we found out Charlotte was moving. But now we have three new kids to worry about." Rikki said.

"As long as they don't find out we're mermaids I'm find to be a friend of theirs." Cleo said.

**A/N: Hope you liked it don't worry once the Russo's move it will be a little bit of both shows, which will either be the next chapter or the one after that. But I'll try to update soon! R&R please!**


End file.
